Description: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this shared resource is to provide the necessary infrastructure to support specialist functions needed for peer reviewed grants in the area of psychosocial behavioral assessment and counseling research relevant to cancer. Considerable cost efficiencies can be harvested by having this Shared Resource work in conjunction with individually funded research grants. This Resource has diverse activities with wide applicability to the Cancer Center as a whole. Its activities can be summarized as: database management, psychosocial behavioral assessment, and prevention counseling, and is responsible for: Developing an appropriate relational database to facilitate real time data collection; Providing the technical support to maintain and update interactive data bases on nutrients in food and components of nutritional supplements; Designing and processing of self-completed questionnaires; Providing supervision and quality control of clinical psychological research and supporting the development of behavioral counseling programs in nutrition, smoking, palliative care, and genetic counseling research; and Providing skilled assessors to collect behavioral and psychosocial data from study participants. We believe that the Center's palliative care, tobacco control, and dietary intervention research efforts need the active participation and assistance of a highly-trained shared pool of personnel who act as a repository of skills and expert practical know-how in the fields described above. This highly qualified cadre of workers would be beyond the budget of individual research teams to assemble and support. Therefore, this Resource also has a second primary function to train additional research counselors, assessors, questionnaire designers and clinical relational database planners to seed into the research teams of the corresponding sub-programs.